wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NYCgleek/The Pilot: Wiki Channel Hits the Waves and Bangs the Drum in New Original Movie.
Wiki Channel Hits the Waves and Bangs the Drum in New Original Movie.' ' EXCLUSIVE: Wiki Channel is starting the year off right! After huge success from their first original "East Meets West", the company is giving fans a brand new musical flick with tons of different music and a more magical story line. The new film "Marina: The Mermaid Girl" was officially green-lit last month and it was announced earlier this morning that two of Wiki Channel's rising stars would be starring in said film; Tristan Conti (Life with Twins) and Julia Harkens (Five Minutes and Fired, Luke & Lauren). Tristan is signed to Wiki Channel's pop division record label, Wiki Records with his band Blonde and sings the theme song to Life with Twins as well. While Julia, being a singer-songwriter herself is said to have "stellar" pipes perfect for the flick. The film should have a problem with sparking up a romance, especially since these two announced they had began dating earlier last year. The film (which was previously titled 'Marina: My Mermaid Girlfriend' centers around a down on his luck band leader, Jason Adams (Conti) and his band Sunset Rebels, who is preparing for a big concert called "The Big Beach Bash" in order to take their career to this next level, but Jason's dad think he should focus more on his books. Feeling stressed by his dad, and his friends to right a new song, he goes off to surf one night and almost drowns, that is, until his new mermaid friend named Marina (Harkens) comes and saves him, with permission from her father she comes onto land and starts to date Jason, but when his inspiration for new songs comes, will she be a distraction to Jason and his band or will Jason learn how to be happy without feeling the need to make everyone else happy? The series is created by Wiki Channel's own NYCgleek, creator of hit series like Kitty Couture and Miss Good Girl. The film will also carry some familiar faces and some fresh ones as well. Joining the film is actress/singer Miss Good Girl star, Dymond King who makes her WCOM (Wiki Channel Original Movie) debut as Leah. Wiki Channel newcomer, Riley Sun who made his Wiki debut late last year and is younger brother to Wiki Channel star, Zander Sun who is also signed to Wiki Records and his band has does a collaboration with Tristan's band Blonde on their upcoming album. Riley is set to star in the upcoming WCOS (Wiki Channel Original Series) Nerd Girls and has made appearances on Luke & Lauren along with Harkens. Rounding off the main cast is English newcomer, Skylar Parker who is set to make his Wiki Channel debut in the flick Conti, who was announced to be departing his hit series (Life with Twins) earlier this month assured his fans that he would in fact be staying with the Wiki Channel and working on new projects. Part of this is also due to his band's debut album being released and is said to be touring quite frequently throughout the year and having such a hectic schedule. Harkens on the other hand was a Wiki Newcomer and is now becoming a familiar face to viewers at home. Lending her voice to the animated hit, 5MAF, and also guest appearances on his series like, Dramatically Average and Luke & Lauren. The movie starts filming on location in Huntington Beach, CA late this February-early spring, for a possible premiere, late this summer in 2015. Category:Blog posts Category:The Pilot Category:Announcements